


Hinamiki Oneshots

by StarDragon25



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Other characters may be added later on, Romance, hinamiki, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDragon25/pseuds/StarDragon25
Summary: Hinamiki Oneshots. Request are allowed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to provide more Hinamiki stories. I want to help spread this pairing.

“M-Mikan?” Hajime tiredly asked. He had just woken up during the middle of the night to find Mikan standing in front of their bedroom window, staring outside with a blank expression on her face. She seem rather distracted by something as she didn't notice him calling out to her. This worried him.

“Mikan?,” he repeated. No answer. The young male sat up and got off the bed to approach her. “Mikan, is something bothering you?” Her expression didn't change, but she answered this time. “I’m fine, Hajime. I'm just… thinking about something.” She placed a hand onto her stomach. “I’m nervous about this. I know that we're married and we made vows at the wedding. But, I don't if I can handle starting a family.”

A sad expression appears on her face as tears began to form as well. She lowered her head to hide her shame. A jolt of surprise went through her as her head was lifted to face Hajime. “Don't overthink this, Mikan. Remember, you’re not alone, you have me,” he assures her. “We promised to help each other in times of need, remember?” The girl slowly nodded in agreement. “Good.” He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips, resulting in her blushing. Hinata wraps his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. “Let's go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow.” Mikan sighed. “Alright then.”

“I love you, Mikan.”  
“I love you too, Hajime.”


	2. Happy Birthday, Mikan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan is spending her birthday alone. However, Hajime decides to change that.

“Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me,” Mikan whispered to herself.

  
It was a lonely day at a local playground, and this was how she was spending her own birthday. Spending it with her family was instantly shut down. She didn't have many friends to begin with and she didn't want to bother the ones she has with her special day.

  
A sigh of loneliness escaped her lips. Who would celebrate her birthday with her anyway? To her, celebrating your birthday seemed rather selfish. Mikan preferred to help others, not drag them into her own problems.

  
As she was reminding herself of how pitiful she was, she didn't notice a guy walking up to her.

  
“Why are you here all alone?,” the male asked.

  
Tsumiki raised her head to respond, but as she did so, she saw a familiar face.

“H-Hajime?!”

  
The boy smiled at her as he hid his hands behind his back.

  
“W-Why are you here?,” she asked.

  
“I was looking for you,” he replied.

  
“Looking for… me?,” she repeated. This was confusing her. She didn't remember making a promise to meet up with or see him after school. Did he… perhaps want something from her? Her mind was being clouded with thoughts as she tried to rationalize the situation.

  
“Don't worry, I just want to talk to you,” he assures.

“Really?,” a hopeful expression appeared on her face. She then noticed his hands, which were still behind his back. A somewhat suspicious look replaced her expression.

  
“What are you hiding behind your back,” she questions.

  
“Oh, I have a surprise for you.”

  
“A surprise?”

  
A soft chuckle emitted from Hajime's lips as he brought his hands to the front, revealing a chocolate cupcake with vanilla frosting in his hands.

  
“A… cupcake?”

  
“Happy Birthday, Mikan,” he saids.

  
Small tears began forming in her eyes as she looked the treat, receiving a strange feeling around her heart.

  
“You… knew?,” she whispered. She could barely believe what was happening right now.

  
He nods. “Of course. A few days, I remembered that your birthday was coming up, so I tried making a cupcake for you. However, the first few attempts ended in failure. But, I was able to do it, mainly because everyone else in our class helped me in the end.

  
Mikan wiped a tear from her eyes as she smiled. “That's very thoughtful. B-But, you didn't have to force yourself, especially for someone like me.”

  
“Don't say that. I did this because I wanted to,” he argues. “Besides, I didn't like the fact that you were spending your birthday alone.”

  
He extended his hand towards her. “Come on, let's go somewhere that's more lively.”

  
Mikan looked at his hand for a few seconds before finally accepting the invitation and grabbed hold of it.

  
Hajime carefully pulled her up and handed her the cupcake, which she accepted.

  
“...Thank you, Hajime,” she said blushing.

  
“No problem. Happy Birthday, Mikan.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for updating my oneshot stories. I'll try to update them later.


End file.
